


After All, It's Time to Talk

by Forces_06



Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: But those two are the main focus of this one-shot, Gen, I am back motherfuckers, I know it's been a month and I am so sorry-, I'm not really sure on how to tag Boleyn and Percy's relationship in this, So I left it blank, also, ngl I got stuck halfway through writing this, really didn't thought this thing would take a while to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: Having a bit of a rocky history with someone is really something.Especially if that someone was the one you were suppose to marry back then until a King and Cardinal put a stop to it.So here they were, 500 years later, and after accidentally meeting one another in this lifetime (and sharing a dance as well), it's about time they need to talk.
Series: The Northumberland's Falcon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975120
Kudos: 12





	After All, It's Time to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a month and I am so sorry everyone. Didn't expect this one would _really_ take a while to write.

"Should I put it like this or...?"  
  
She holds up a section of her hair in one side in front of the mirror and immediately drops it. She groans as she rakes her hand through it, untangling some knots in the process.  
  
She's been going at this for the past 30 minutes if she was being honest to herself. The other half of the hour was spent picking an outfit that was both casual and decently appealing at the same time.  
  
Not because she wanted to impress _him_. Nope, not at all.  
  
"For God's sake, this is just a meet-up Boleyn. Nothing more and nothing less." She muttered to herself as she continued to experiment with different hairstyles for her chocolate tresses.  
  
Whilst doing that, she was not aware of the presence of one of the Queens leaning against the doorframe of her room, looking a bit enthused at her situation.  
  
"You going on a date or something Annie?"  
  
She could literally _feel_ the pretentious smirk that was plastered on her face right now.  
  
Meeting the familiar magenta gaze from the mirror, she responds evenly. "No, I'm just meeting up with a **friend** ," she emphasizes the last word.  
  
Katherine chuckled from her post. "Sure they are."  
  
"Yes they are Kit," she sighs and drops the portion of hair she's holding on, "unless you came here for something, _please_ leave my room."  
  
"Hmm, nah."  
  
She sees her step in fully to the bedroom and shuts the door.  
  
"Well I was going to ask /something/ from you, but I'll do you a favor and do something _for you_ instead."  
  
Anne leans at her palm that was propped up by her resting arm on her vanity. She meets her cousin's gaze, who has now taken residence on her bed, from her mirror and raises a brow.  
  
"And what favor would you be doing for me exactly?"  
  
She sees a tentative smile stretch on the fifth queen's face.  
  
"I can help you do your hair -that is if you want me to that is." The teen offered albeit feebly, knowing full well that Anne rarely let's anyone do anything with it for her own reasons.  
  
The older of the two thinks about it for a minute, before ultimately sighing.  
  
"Alright, alright, I will. I'm not getting anywhere currently anyway." Boleyn holds up her hands in defeat and let's her cousin take the reins.  
  
A grateful beam is what she sees from the mirror as the teen practically jumped over to her (possibly with help from Anne's bouncy bed).  
  
Kit takes a hold of her hair and gently runs her hands through it, also just noticing how long and soft it was.  
  
"So... Who you meeting up with?" She slyly asks as she picks up a brush from the vanity and brushes it on her hair.  
  
Anne gives her a pointed look once again. "Like I said, a _friend_."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes Katherine, I am certainly sure on that." _No, I am not certainly that sure._  
  
Rolling her eyes, she drops the brush on the vanity and gets two hair ties from it. She then takes a section of Anne's hair and pulls it into a pigtail.  
  
"Well, then-" Kit methodically twists one in place "-what about some of the guys who were asking you out at stage door."  
  
The second queen hums as she feels her cousin's fingers run at her scalp, somewhat relaxing herself.  
  
"Look, as much as I love our fans," she meets her eyes once again at the mirror, "they're a bit... Too much sometimes. Not to say that I don't appreciate them! But, yeah."  
  
Kit can't help but nod in agreement. It is true that their fanbase is one of the most friendly and accepting ones out there, and definitely creative at that. But when it comes to certain things...  
  
Yeah, they're a bit extreme sometimes when it comes to those.  
  
(The Six once did a video of something over a situation that was getting out of hand in another social platform, saying that the purpose of their show is to **_lift one another up_** and not **_tear each other down_**. Fixing each other's crowns as they say.  
  
But that is a conversation for another time.)  
  
"Ok, so if it isn't with one of our fans then..." She grabs one of the spiked hair cuffs for the bun she finished, "is it.... With that partner of yours from the ball last week?"  
  
Her casual question was met with unusual silence from the usually loud queen.  
  
Anne can only avert her eyes from the pointed gaze her cousin is giving her by the mirror.  
  
A smirk worked its way on her features. "Oho, so it is with him huh?"  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"Oh nothing, didn't think you've actually kept in touch with him."  
  
Anne huffs at that. "He's nice Kit, so I decided to get to know him more."  
  
The fifth queen finished off the left bun by clamping it on. She then works on the right space bun.  
  
"Right, so.... Got a name for this supposed 'friend' of yours?" She asks this, despite being slightly aware of the man's identity thanks to a German's certain sister.  
  
Boleyn thinks a bit for a moment before responding.  
  
"Algernon."  
  
"Algernon huh? Sounds like a name from our time."  
  
She sighs as she leans back on her chair as Kit continues to style her hair.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea..."

* * *

He was pacing.  
  
Of course he was pacing, this is the second time in five hundred years that they are going to talk to one another. Speak. Directly. To each other.  
  
_Face to face at that._  
  
To say he's a bit nervous is an understatement.  
  
So as he continues repeating his anxious rounds, the redhead watches him from the couch, curiosity written on his features and a raised brow aimed at him.  
  
To be fair, he hasn't seen his friend like this at least once, so whatever must be bothering him must be pretty big.  
  
"Mind telling me what you're worrying about dude?"  
  
He sees him run a frustrated hand through his dreadlocks.  
  
"Nothing nothing, it's just..." He groans outloud. "Just unnecessary worrying about a meeting I'm going to later, nothing big."  
  
"Oho, is it for your job or something?"  
  
He stops his pacing and takes a seat beside Arthur.  
  
"No, it's just..." He shakes his leg for a moment. "I'm meeting up with someone later-"  
  
"Ooooo, is it a date?"  
  
"What?! No!" He shakes his head quickly. "I just met her-"  
  
"Oh, so it's a _her_ then?"  
  
He was met with an unamused look from the Earl.  
  
Arthur coughed in his fist. "Ahem, continue."  
  
"Anyways, I met her last week at the ball, and we both agreed to see each other again a bit later."  
  
The former prince of Wales nods. "I see, say: where are you two gonna meet up?"  
  
"We're actually going to that café you work in, which also happens to be near the theater they're performing in."  
  
"Shame I wouldn't be able to see her then, I'm off for today." He then registers the last part of what Percy said. "'Theater they're performing in' wait a minute-" he whips around to meet his friend's albeit panicked gaze "-you finally saw her?"  
  
He shifts his eyes about in the room before looking at his.  
  
"Does sharing a dance count in that?"  
  
Arthur gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, feeling immensely proud of his friend. "I think that's more than what is needed but dude, nice shot there!"  
  
He gives a thankful grin. "Thanks Art. By the way, where were you the majority of that anyway? It's like you fucking vanished or something."  
  
The redhead trained his eyes on the ceiling, a soft smile on his face as he remembered some of the moments of what he and the first queen were doing outside, out of sight from any onlookers.

> "Guess it's my cue to leave," she told him as she whipped up her phone from her clutch, checking the digital time on it. "Don't want to make the Queens worried."  
>    
>  He looked at his watch as well and noticed that the others might also be leaving.  
>    
>  "Guess we're on the same page here."  
>    
>  "Hmm, guess so."  
>    
>  "At that case," he bobs his head back inside, "shall we?"  
>    
>  He was caught off guard when Catalina hooked her arm to his and gave a small smile.  
>    
>  "We shall."  
>    
>  The two walked back inside, not one saw that they were arm in arm while doing so.

"Let's just say... I was accompanying someone outside for that." He responded after a while, now seeing Percy's amused look.  
  
The redhead chuckles. "What?"  
  
"Ah nothing," he leans back against the couch, "I see I'm not the only one who met with a Queen that night."  
  
Now Arthur was the one looking at him with a surprised look.  
  
"Don't give me that look mate, it's quite obvious you were preoccupied with Aragon with that dopey-ass smile on your face."  
  
He shakes his head at the man and shoves him playfully. "You're one to talk about that."  
  
"You're right, I am." He responded confidently with a grin.  
  
"Anyways," he stretches his legs and leans further in on the couch, "what time is that dat- I mean, meet-up of yours?"  
  
Northumberland gave him a deadpanned look at his almost slip-up.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice that and fuck you, it is _not_ a date," he stands up and smooths down his polo shirt, "and as for the time- oh shit."  
  
The wall clock hanging a little ways from them read 1:45.  
  
The walk to the café is a full on 20 minutes from the flat to there.  
  
_The time they agreed upon is 2:00._  
  
Welp, time to take some special shortcuts.  
  
"Oh fuck."

* * *

She drums her fingers in a familiar rhythm.  
  
_One two three, one two three, one two three-_  
  
The song they danced to echoes in her mind as if it was a broken record, the memory would always come now and again since then. But one phrase in particular struck her like a chord.  
  
_I wanna get to know you, **the girl behind the mask**_  
  
Talk about literally and figuratively.  
  
_I do still find it funny that we both met in a ball in both of our lifetimes though,_ she muses as she moves on from beating her fingers on the table to messing about with a loose strand of her hair, as well as whipping up her phone to occupy the time. _I just hope this time there's nothing to keep us apart._  
  
She arrived at the Theatre Café, that resides proudly near the Arts, a few minutes earlier and is now idly watching some Londoners going in and out of the establishment. Others in a rush, while some are just taking their sweet time hanging about in the café, ordering some of the delicious pastries and various drinks the place's menu has to offer.  
  
She recognizes some of the patrons, nodding in greeting to them once they have noticed her, as well as some of the regular fans of the show in turn. Those who have the balls to ask a picture with her, even though its her and the Queens' day off, she complies with no fuss.  
  
Once the third group of friends just finished taking a photo op with the second wife, she almost failed to notice the familiar dreads that she has just seen last week for the first time.

> **Look to the left genius, a little bit by one of the windows at the back.**

She hits 'send' and sees him look down at his mobile quickly as well. He walks further in the café until he can see where Anne is sitting at, a little more secluded than the other areas but it was understandable.  
  
(Next thing they need is someone taking a picture of them talking simply to one another, uploading it on social with a caption along the lines of: "The one with the plan indeed is with a man!" Or anything similar to it.)  
  
Walking towards the table, Anne gave him a soft smile once he sat across from her.  
  
"Didn't think you'd actually showed up." Out from his view, she fidgets with the ring she is bound to.  
  
He leans back at his seat. "I didn't even expect you'd accept my invite here."  
  
"He says as he is also the one late."  
  
"Hey! I just got lost in time okay?"  
  
"Sure," she then mumbles quietly, "just like our history."  
  
An awkward silence follows the brief exchange, aside from the amicable music and loud chatter of the customers of the café. Both reincarnates not really knowing what to say one another per se.  
  
_Jesus Christ, why are we skirting about each other? We certainly weren't like that back then._ Her fidgets with the ring increases as she looks down.  
  
/ _Ok, not only is she isn't not nervous, but god since when were we skittish with each other?_ His train of thought answered his own question quickly, _Oh right, five hundred years of not seeing each other, especially if you were at an execution as a last means of seeing one another, really does that huh._  
  
"So...."  
  
"So...."  
  
Here they go again, talking at the same time and not knowing what to say. Ain't that an absolute classic.  
  
"Okay, how about you go first this time," her tone leaves no room for debate, "I've already gone first last time anyway."  
  
He nods and heaves a steady breath. "Anything you want to know?"  
  
"You said 'you and a group of friends' thought that you're the only ones brought back," she straightens in her seat, "if you don't mind me asking, who are the others specifically?" _That sure is one way to make small talk Boleyn, nice one._

He was a bit taken aback by the bluntness of her question, letting out the identities of his friends was certainly what he didn't think would be the opening conversation. Then again, he did told her that she can ask any questions she has in mind.  
  
And thou shall receive answers.  
  
"Well... So far there are only-" he mumbles some things under his breath "-five of us reincarnates, including myself of course, but as to who they are..." He clicks the roof of his mouth, shifting his eyes a bit.  
  
Anne tilts her head confusedly, no doubt her curiosity is now piqued as to who the other reincarnates are. A small part of her mind is hoping her siblings came back, but she doesn't put her hopes up that high anyway.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"One is related to that German friend of yours- Cleves is it?" He sees her nod, "another is a writer, one _very_ famous court painter, and the last one is, well..."  
  
Percy chooses his words carefully, he doesn't want her to go thinking that their ex-husband's brother is like his aforementioned, tyrannical, sibling.  
  
The Earl taps his fingers on the table. "He may or may not be related to that damned King that I unfortunately share a name with, fortunately though he is a much more enjoying presence than His Majesty."  
  
_German princess, writer, court painter, and one of **his** siblings,_ she thinks over the clues he's given her, trying to piece some here and there. She recalls some of the conversations with the Queens, trying to remember if they mentioned someone from the past that they hopefully wish were brought back.  
  
_German princess can literally be either Amalia or Sibylle, as for writer, I didn't knew that much of them back then, though I do have an idea who're the last two are..._  
  
"I don't suppose we sung about this court painter friend of yours in our show hm?"  
  
Harry just gave her a look that says 'I think you already know who it is.'  
  
Anne shakes her disbelievingly and chuckles a bit. "So, Holbein is brought back as well as Arthur Tudor then?"  
  
"Yep, pretty much. Don't worry, before you come attack him when you meet him at first, as well as the rest of the Queens," he quickly amends before the second wife might start having ideas, "I can assure you one hundred percent that he is far from that asshole of a King you were all married to."  
  
Boleyn heaves a sigh of relief. "That's good to know, for the German princess and writer ones though... You have me stumped on who they are honestly."  
  
"Really? Well clue number 2-"  
  
"Is this turning into a game of 'Guess Who?' or something?"  
  
"At this point? Yes," he goes back to the topic, "the princess is one of **his** candidates in that Tinder parody you all do, and as for the writer, she actually shares the same name as you, though we usually call her by her nickname."  
  
_Well Christina of Denmark is off the table, and that thankfully leaves Amalia. A writer that shares the same name as me eh?_

Her mind pulls up a specific memory.

> Parr is typing away at her laptop, inspiration had struck like lightning to her earlier and she had not drank something other than coffee for the last few hours.  
>    
>  Anne slowly pops her head in and sees the writer slouched over at her laptop, she is in _the zone_ as she and the others have dubbed it.  
>    
>  "Cath?"  
>    
>  Type, one letter per second.  
>    
>  "Cath?'  
>    
>  A word is formed from those letters, gradually becoming longer and complex.  
>    
>  "Cathy!"  
>    
>  She is jolted from the final part: constructing a well meaningful sentence.  
>    
>  The sixth wife rubs her head and looks at the doorway of her room, that is currently inhabited by Anne standing at it.  
>    
>  "Oh, hey Annie," she yawns as she stretches a bit, "you need something?"  
>    
>  "Actually no, just came here to tell you that dinner is about to be ready, so Jane sent me up to remind you."  
>    
>  "Oh?" Cathy glances at the little time at the corner of her laptop's screen.  
>    
>  _7:25 PM_  
>    
>  "Alright, I'll be down in a minute, just have to save this document first."  
>    
>  "Ok then, just don't take too long or else Jane might resort to plan C."  
>    
>  Parr shuddered, she did not want to have a repeat of plan C. A bit too burly for her anyhow.  
>    
>  She inputs in a few more edits to her work before setting the device onto sleep mode. Picking up her coffee mug, she goes downstairs and was greeted with Anne waiting at the last step.  
>    
>  "She really wasn't kidding when she sent you to remind me huh?"  
>    
>  "What can I say, I'm dedicated to my job," she grins at her as they both go into the dining room. "Plus, you really need to take a break from writing day and night."  
>    
>  Cathy makes a quick stop to the sink to wash her mug. "You know, you remind me of a friend of mine from back then that was like that Anne."  
>    
>  "Really now?"  
>    
>  "Hoho yeah, was always the one trying to tell me to take it easy, despite the fact we're both writers," she dries off the mug and puts it in the cupboard. "Funnily enough you both share the same first name, though I usually call her by her nickname, Anya."  
>    
>  "If that's the case then," Boleyn lays her head on the table, "good to know you had a caring friend, even back then."  
>    
>  Cathy looks to the side and slightly nods.  
>    
>  "Yeah... _Friend_."

"Okay, I know for certain the other is Amalia of Cleves, and the other is Anya something," she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, "sorry, I didn't actually caught her last name."  
  
"Askew, the name you're looking for is Askew," he supplied for her, "and yep! That basically wraps up our round up of reincarnates so far."  
  
Anne sits there silent and stunned, processing what the two had just talked about. That makes them 15 now, of the people who were brought back, and it oddly adds up to the century from when they were from.

* * *

"Do you think there might be more of, you know.... People like us out there?"  
  
"Probably so. I mean, who's to say we're the only ones."  
  
"Hmm, guess you're right on that."  
  
A beat of silence hangs between the two once again. Anne's right hand continuously fiddles with the emerald band on her left one until it brushes to the locket ring right next to it.  
  
She stills for a moment, and asks him yet another question. "Why didn't you immediately approach us?"  
  
An unreadable look crosses on him. "You looked content on this life, quite happy compared to the last, I'll just be a reminder to you of what happened back then."  
  
She looks at him and sees his expression crestfallen, no doubt the past is haunting them both, different yet alike in the same time.  
  
"Henry..."  
  
Full first name, that's not good.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times I stayed up, wondering all those nights if you were also back? The amount of times I have to restraint myself from spilling everything whenever you were mentioned in an interview? The amount of times I dreamt _you were there_ only to cry myself back to sleep since you actually weren't?!"  
  
She was heaving heavily as she finished. Each question she aimed at him, her voice grew louder, not enough to disturb the place but loud enough to get her point across at him. She bits the inside of her lip to keep her composure.  
  
"Anne... I..." God, where can I even begin, "I didn't knew you felt like that, honest. But considering our rocky history-"  
  
" _Rocky_ is a bit on an understatement." She interjects.  
  
"- _Complicated_ history then," he amended, "I just assumed you didn't want to see me anymore, much less as to what happened to us back then."

A figure of the church, the only person who unionizes two lovers as one in the eyes of God, was the reason of their separation. Talk about complete irony on that one.  
  
_Don't want to see him anymore..._ "Hen- Harry, it is true that we have a rather complicated history more so than other people, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you anymore." She puts her hands on the table; left over right, "I'd prefer to have a complex history with you than altogether not seeing you again."  
  
A warm smile grows over his sombre expression. Laying his hands on the table as well, he brings one up to take a hold of hers and presses his lips on it gently.  
  
Releasing it, he glances at her and sees that the second queen's rose dusted cheeks is darker than usual.  
  
"I... Uh," she clears her throat, the flush not calming down the slightest, "I'll take that as a yes to seeing one another again then I hope?"  
  
"Yes Anne, we'll be seeing each other on the daily again."  
  
A grateful beam was shot at his way.

* * *

They talked for a good two and a half hours.  
  
Mostly comprised of topics on what they've missed over the course of one another's lives, pre and post reincarnation that is.  
  
It was by the end of when the two are about to part ways that Percy noticed something.  
  
"Hey Anne?"  
  
"Yes Harry?'  
  
He adjusts his sleeves, it was getting chillier the moment they stay long outside. "Where did you get that ring on your finger?"  
  
"Which one, the one on the middle or the one on the actual ring finger?"  
  
"The one on the middle finger."  
  
Boleyn halts in securing her jacket to look at the piece of jewelry. The centerpiece gleams under the light until she looks back at him.  
  
"What about the ring?"  
  
Percy moves closer and grips her hand gently. _Forest green gem, oval cutout, and a silver band that was wrapped around it... I can't believe my luck you were the one who ended up with this._  
  
After looking at it for a few seconds, he asks her, "Where'd you got this?'  
  
"Technically, it was a gift from a fan but apparently they left too quickly to give it to me but Maggie bumped into them and saw they dropped something, which is this." She holds up the ring once again.  
  
He hums. "Bumped into someone you say huh?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I was the person Lady Lee bumped into?"  
  
She looks at him bewildered.  
  
"No, no way." She shakes her head at him. She's seen the camera footage of the theater along with her lady in waiting, asked every usher and guard, there is no fucking way that he's the one who managed to duck out of the place, plainly and quickly as possible.  
  
"Hoho, yes way mon coeur," he smirked at her, "want me to prove it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then," the expression on his face has no signs of leaving, "that ring-" he gestures at the small forest-colored circlet "-is no ordinary one, it's a locket ring, and underneath it is your falcon and my lion in their respective colors."  
  
Anne exchanges her looks between him and the jewelry, running her thumb against it for a bit, she opens the centerpiece only for the mentioned insignias to stare back at her as usual.  
  
The two insignias that he mentioned correctly.  
  
"Well?" He gave her an 'I told you so' look, "told you I know that ring of yours."  
  
"I can't believe this..."  
  
"I just can't believe my luck that _you_ were the one who ended up with it, though I'm thanking God you did."  
  
She looks at him, confused once again. "What, why?"  
  
"I... I was actually going to give that to you once I have the nerve to see you again."  
  
"Then why didn't you, when you saw our show, why didn't you gave it to me there?"  
  
"One, too many people, and two, my ass said 'hell no' at the last minute then I booked it out." He buries his face into his hands, no doubt regretting those last moments.  
  
Anne, seeing that he's feeling a bit embarrassed at his past actions, walks towards him. Closing the ring's locket, she cups a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Hey," she gives him a small smile, "if anything, at least I still got it right? In an unconventional way of course, but still got it. I can still return it to you if you want though-"  
  
"No, no," he leans at her touch, "it's supposed to be yours anyway, keep it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"Alright then."

* * *

  
The two finished up securing their clothing before parting ways. Anne was having trouble in zipping up her jacket halfway, until deciding she needs some assistance as said article of clothing refuses to cooperate.  
  
She rubs her gloved-adorned hands for a moment of heat. "Hey uh, Harry?"  
  
He looks up at her from tying his shoe. "Yes Anne?"  
  
"Can, I uh...." She fiddles with the zipper of the jacket for a bit, a silent gesture for help.  
  
"What? Oh, hold on."  
  
Finishing tying his shoe, he comes closer to the beheaded queen to help in her little predicament.  
  
She tried to focus on what's going on behind him, she really did, but she can't help but notice the concentration on the Earl's face as he tried to fix the goddamn zipper. Brows knitted in determination, lips pursed, for a small favor she asked, he really gives it all of his focus.  
  
_Add that to the list of why I like him back then and now,_ she muses to herself until the familiar sound of zipping fills her ears.  
  
"There we go, all done!" He nods approvingly at the now functioning piece.  
  
"Heh, thanks." She looks at her watch for the time, "I know its only like quarter to five, but I'm so sorry about having to cut it short, apparently Jane has something planned for the six of us this evening."  
  
"Don't worry it's fine, besides, you lot seem to stick with one another quite closely, despite of your histories."  
  
"We do don't we?" She glowed at the praise towards their now makeshift family, "honestly prefer it over than what all of us experienced back then."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Weighing his options, he compulsively gives the second wife a hug.  
  
"I'll see you around Anne."  
  
The Boleyn girl stiffens for a bit, startled by his actions, until she surprisingly reciprocates the gesture.  
  
"See you around as well."  
  
With those said, the two went on their separate ways, a small smile playing on both of their lips.

* * *

As the Queens went on to their usual family game night (they're playing Monopoly and Anna is honestly _thriving_ ), Anne's thoughts were not at the properties at hand but rather at the simple outing she had earlier.  
  
So when the second wife landed on jail for the sixth time and made no complaints, the others just chalked it up to her having a good day.


End file.
